


Is this real?

by too_many_favs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Endgame, First fic so please be nice, Fluff, Gallavich, Gallavich Endgame, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Love, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Protective Mickey Milkovich, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shameless, ian apologises, post 9x06, prison endgame, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_favs/pseuds/too_many_favs
Summary: Picks up after 9x06 and the beginning of Ian and Mickey's journey and love story in prisonFluff, apologies, Mickey being protective af and just so much love-"Both boys melt into the kiss, feeling warmth and love throughout their entire body. It was like they had been holding their breath for two years. The relief and joy that they felt in that moment could never amount to anything else. They latched onto each other’s lips for dear life. Fearful that the other would disappear and this was all in their mind."





	Is this real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> aha this is my first gallavich work  
> i do have heaps of ideas  
> please be nice   
> also im still in shock that we got endgame  
> and so happy ofcourse  
> any prompts? dm me on my insta: too_many_favs  
> enjoy :) xo

Ian’s green eyes watched as Mickey walked past him so casually. As if this was normal. As if they hadn’t just spent two years apart. To Mickey, he had known for a while he was going to see his Gallagher. But to Ian, it was as if he could finally breathe again. Like he was finally at peace with life. Like he had woken up from a bad dream and although they were locked in this place he was free. They were free. Because they were with each other. He began blinking a few times as he stared at the brunette lying down at his rightful position as bottom, was this real? Was the only man he truly ever loved lying in front of him? 

A brief smile appeared on his lips as he climbed on top of him, needing to feel the warmth his body provided.   
Ian’s hand carefully began caressing his cheek, looking down at the most beautiful sight, unable to comprehend how he was here but nevertheless he was grateful for him. Mickey’s blue eyes scanned his lover’s face, trying to ignore his black hair. His eyes were full of love and adoration, as they always were whenever they caught sight of Ian. After a moment of appreciating one another Mickey’s hand comes to the back of Ian’s head, gently pushing him closer. Their noses rub as their lips get closer and closer until they are connected.

Both boys melt into the kiss, feeling warmth and love throughout their entire body. It was like they had been holding their breath for two years. The relief and joy that they felt in that moment could never amount to anything else. They latched onto each other’s lips for dear life. Fearful that the other would disappear and this was all in their mind. Their hands tangled in each other’s locks, sharing the sweetest kiss they ever had. It wasn’t passionate and needful like the docks and it wasn’t a quick peck like their first. It was soft, slow and full of so much love. 

Forcefully they pull apart for oxygen, once again their eyes connecting. “How? What? Why?” Ian stutters, still in utter shock that this man was here. The man he thought he had lost forever, his man. A soft smile appears on Mickey’s lips as he says, “For your ass fire crotch. Although, can I still call you that? I mean, the fuck is with this hair?”, his inked fingers beginning combing through the unfamiliar dark locks. Ian bites his lip as he remembers his stupid, impulsive decision. “I was planning to run away. Avoid all this jail shit…find you” he admits, looking down at Mickey so purely, the older man felt as though he was about to burst. 

“Who the fuck gave you that smart idea?” he questions, wrapping an arm around Ian’s waist, bringing him more, impossibly, closer. “Your father” Ian softly admits as he watches Mickey’s fond gaze turn into a protective one. “That asshole? Did he do anything to you? I swear I’ll fucking break all his god damn bones if he did.” Mickey states worry and anger evident in his tone. Ian shakes his head softly as he says, “No, he didn’t do shit. Although he did claim that “Milkoviches don’t bottom”, causing a laugh to fall from Mickey’s plum lips. Ian felt his heart swell. He had missed that laugh. The laugh that was rare but so pure it could melt the coldest heart. “Forget that asshole. Did you really give up your freedom for me?” he asks, tracing the older man’s features with the tip of his finger. 

Mickey looked up at the man he loved so dearly, with sincerity evident in his features. “I didn’t want that without you. As sappy as this may sound man. I’d rather be locked away here with you, than be out there, living life on my own. It fucking sucked not having your annoying ass beside me” he admits, letting his guard down for the only person who could ever break through his walls. Ian felt tears prick in his green eyes, he didn’t deserve this man. He didn’t understand what he had done right in his life that he was gifted with this selfless, loving man who happened to do anything for him. “God, I fucking love you” Ian says, feeling all the anxiety and stress from entering the prison fade away as Mickey cupped his cheek. 

“Yeah, I fucking love you too” he says closing the gap between them once again. This kiss was more needful, like they had been starving and now were finally being fed. The kiss deepens as their hands hold onto one another for dear life. They stay in their bubble for a while, just kissing and holding one another. At one point, their legs were intertwined as Ian’s face was nestled in Mickey’s neck, breathing in his scent. His favorite scent. The smell of home and safety. Mickey was his home, that would always protect him no matter what. Mickey’s arms were wrapped around the taller man’s body, holding him close, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. They lay there in silence, enjoying the presence of the other person. “Is this real?” Ian asks softly after a while as he traces irregular shapes on Mickey’s chest. “Do I look fucking real to you?” Mickey asks, voice full of sarcasm causing Ian to chuckle. He had missed this man’s remarks. “You know what I mean. I always dreamt about us being together finally, you know… forever. I thought I fucked it all up last time.” Mickey doesn’t say anything and continues to play with Ian’s dyed hair, listening contently to him. “I promised myself that if I ever was to see you again that I wouldn’t fuck it up again. That I’d hold onto you and not let you leave again” Ian admits. 

Mickey felt his eyes become misty at those words. It broke his heart every time Ian doubted or left him. He always told himself to stop, to move on, that this red-head wasn’t worth it. But fuck that. No-one was ever going to fill the Ian hole in his heart. Time and time again he came back because he knew that Ian was it for him, Ian was his and will always be his. “I’m so sorry Mick. I’m so fucking sorry for it all. You deserved better” Ian admits once again, his voice breaking towards the end. Mickey shifts, and lifts Ian’s head to connect their misty eyes. “Stop Ian. It’s all in the past. We’re here now ok? That’s all that fucking matters” Mickey says, rubbing his thumb against Ian’s cheek. 

“Are you sure?” Ian asks sniffling, “Of course man. Look I’m here. For you. Soon in a few years we will get out of this shit hole and live life normally. Just you and me” Mickey says kissing his head softly, breathing him in like he was air, the life source in Mickey’s life. “I missed you so much” Ian says, causing Mickey’s eyes to roll, “You’re so gay” he says, in a loving tone. Ian breaks out into a smile that almost makes Mickey’s heart stop. “Yeah, so are you” he states and moves up his body to connect their lips. They both smile into their kiss, both still in shock that they made it. That they were here, with each other.   
\--  
A little later on they were forced to detach themselves from each other and head to dinner. It was like they had a protective force around them. Whether they knew Mickey or not, he gave off this presence like “Fuck with me and I’ll break every bone one by one”. Both men sat down, eyes still on them, specifically Ian- the new comer. As they were about to dig into their not so decent meal, a large figure appeared next to them. “Give me your pudding bitch” the tall, bald man with a skull tattooed on his right arm states, glaring at Ian. Before he has time to respond Mickey is up. “Listen here you gigantic freak. If you ever come near him or try to take his god damn pudding, I promise you, you’ll regret it.” Mickey states, anger evident in his tone with a strong gaze aimed at the man. 

Gigantic freak seems somewhat intimidated, but pushes Mickey further, “Why? Worried I’ll make your boyfriend cry?” He says, aiming to grab Ian’s pudding, but Mickey once again reacts fast. In a blink of an eye, he is bending the skulled arm against his back in the most painful way. “If you don’t swear to stay away from him, your arm ain’t the only thing I’m gonna fucking break. Alright?” the freak tries to hide his pain, but it’s too obvious. After no response Mickey pushes further causing him to shriek out in pain. “Yeah alright man fuck I won’t touch him or his fucking pudding” he says. Pleased with himself Mickey smirks as he lets go of the giant and returns back to his seat as if nothing happened. 

Ian smiles towards him, “Awe, my knight in shining armour” he says earning a death glare from his lover, that quickly turned into a smile. “Shut the fuck up and eat your pudding bitch” he says, causing a smile to form on Ian’s face. They eat peacefully sharing small talk and Ian quickly realizes something. He was afraid that prison was going to be hell, that he would be used and abused. That these two lonely years would feel like forever. But as he glances over at the brunette in front of him, happily digging into his jello, he knows he is safe and not alone. That Mickey would do all for him. Protect him and his pudding. This man had come back into his life the moment he needed him the most. No matter what they went through Mickey was always there. Despite their situation, they were together. Their tragically beautiful love story was not going to end anytime soon. This was it. They were it. And they were all each other needed.


End file.
